Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am
Story The following takes place between 1:00am-2:00am 1:00am Catherine Smith walked in. I wanna take a shower, I’m already more awake then 17 hours awake. Over 7 hours, I’m 24 hours awake said Juliet. Karen Dellin wants to talk to you said a guard to Catherine Smith. Catherine was walking to Karen. I get a file from Robert Thomas. We get a name, shower. 5 minutes with Juliet. Us 3 said Karen to Catherine. 1:15am Omar Hassin is his name said Ranjina while laughing on the phone. Yes, he’s working for me said Ranjina. Ranjina was in a building and could see the police office. Juliet, Catherine and Karen were taking a shower. Juliet was looking at Catherine and Karen. Juliet start kissing Catherine, while Catherine was touching the stomach from Karen. Juliet and Karen start kissing and Catherine start kissing Juliet’s breasts. Then Karen and Catherine were kissing for a few minutes, but Juliet was already gone with the keys. 1:29am Juliet was walking to Randy Cornell. Here is it said Randy. Juliet walked in the city. Honey, you have to take the next train to New York said Ranjina. But my sister…said Juliet. It’s alright said Ranjina. Juliet was in the train to New York. Sit to that young woman with those awesome eyes said Ranjina. You’re a good girl. You will meet me in a few hours said Ranjina. Juliet was in the train and was looking to the girl next to her. I’m Victoria Wilford. Nice to meet you laught Juliet. Do you wanna come with me to Guardian Price Hotel? asked Victoria. Sure said Juliet. Juliet’s phone was going on. With Juliet. Go with her to her hotel and do want you want with her said Ranjina. 1:36am The train was there. Victoria, could I going with you? asked Juliet. I’m going to my husband, Troy Wilford. Victoria was calling Troy. He’s going to a Museum, so he isn’t there. He has a special thing in his closet. 1:40am Kate was walking through the jungle. Follow me said Mother. I don’t understand…said Kate. You have to help Juliet. She’s from the Island said Mother. How can I help her? asked Kate. You’re now a candidate said Mother. You can replacing Ben or Juliet. But Juliet is from the Island said Kate. That’s right said Mother. 1:49am Jack woke up. Kate, Kate said Jack. Jack was runnin back to the camp while everybody was sleeping. Hurley woke up. What’s the matter, dude? asked Hurley. Kate is gone said Jack. Walt woke up. Michael to. What’s the matter with you? asked Michael. Nothing, but Kate is gone said Jack. John Locke behind them. There’s something gone said Locke. What? asked Jack. Seth Norris’dead body said Locke. 1:52am Kate was walking to a cave. Why do I have to save Juliet? asked Kate. Juliet has killed people at the time she shouldn’t doing it. She can being in imprisoned for her crimes said Mother. But I’m a fugitive said Kate. I will look for what I can do for you said Mother. 1:56am Catherine Smith and Karen Dellin opened the door where Juliet and Victoria were. Troy Wilford came in with his…girlfriends Jessica Parker and Sarah Shephard. Hello! said Troy. 2:00am Trivia *The episode is also called: Loving the enemy. *Ben doesn't appear in this episode. However, he's mentioned by Mother and this is count as episode-count. Category:Season 1 Episodes